Databases are commonly used to manage volumes of information. The data may be organized into tables, and the tables may be related in some predefined manner. A user may answer questions by analyzing data in the database. Answering some questions may involve analyzing data in an aggregate sense, for example finding a sum, average, or maximum. Answering other questions may involve finding a particular record in the database and considering information that is related to the particular record. Typically, data is analyzed by performing one or more queries against the database to manipulate the data into a scope and form that answers the question. The question may be routine, for example, a quarterly report may require periodic updates on sales figures. The answers to such routine questions may be provided by running a preprogrammed series of queries. Other questions may be relatively unique, such that anticipating the questions, preprogramming queries to answer the questions, and providing a method for a user to access the preprogrammed queries may be difficult. Such questions may be answered by an expert user who applies knowledge of the structure of the database and query programming to run specific queries.